Firework
by Treskttn
Summary: AU Garfield Logan thinks it's about time his girlfriend shows everyone what she's made of... songfic oneshot


**A/N: I'm not a fan of this but i REALLY wanted to do something with this song. Actually, I dedicate this to Dudeyourawesome8 and soul of raven. No this isnt ur gift but its coming guys**

**If u guys wanna help me out id like to say tht I'm taking songfic requests. I was actually thinking, since imakeso many songifcs, of collecting all newer ones in one story? like just a collection of oneshots? What do u think?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own tt or firework by katy perry**

* * *

Rachel Roth stood in front of the school bulletin board, staring up at the recent notifications. Her deep brown hair tied into a bun on top of her head. She donned an over-sized grey sweatshirt with a plain pair of dark wash skinny jeans leading to her black converse. She looked up in longing at an over-decorated pink poster. She sighed as she turned and continued on her way down the hall, her purple eyes refusing to look back.

"Hey, Rae!" Her Boyfriend called after her. She didn't turn but she stopped and waited for him a bit. He finally caught up to her and swung an arm around her shoulder. "Talent show tomorrow… Did you sign up?"

Rachel shook her head. She looked at her boyfriend Gar; he should've known she wouldn't. She reached up to swipe a tuft of blonde hair out of his eyes, and then ran a hand over his soft tan skin. "Please," She scoffed, "Yeah, right."

"But, Rae…" He whined as they walked out of the school and down the stairs, "Why not? You are SOO talented! I mean, you can really sing!"

"Yeah, But I'm a loser around here, Gar. I'm just an antisocial emo chick!" She sighed and watched her feet. Not everybody could be like Garfield Logan. She just wasn't as confident and funny and happy-go-lucky as he was.

"Not true!"

She tilted her head toward him, her eyes skeptical and her brows raised.

"Okay, maybe just a bit true," He said quickly and quietly. Then, in a louder, slower voice, he mentioned, "BUT, what could be better a reason than that? I mean, you've gotta show these people how great and talented you are. Rae, you're a firework! When you open up you're bright and amazing! You've gotta show everyone what they're missing! And, I kinda already signed you up."

She held back a smile as they turned onto her street. "Thanks. But I'm not sure they'll see it that way…"

"They will, Rae. Trust me. Just get up there and sing your heart out," He reassured her. They stepped onto her front steps.

"Thanks, Gar," She pecked him on the cheek and he gave a goofy smile.

"Anytime…"

Over the night, Rae sat and thought about everything her wonderful boyfriend had told her. She quickly got a pen and began to write a song, hoping that tomorrow would go well.

* * *

Rachel stood back stage breathing deeply, fully regretting letting her boyfriend talk her into this. She held the microphone they gave her as she checked her reflection in the mirror. She wore a black and white striped top, along with a jean mini skirt, black leggings, and her usual black converse. Her hair just laid flat on her shoulders.

"There you are, you look great!" Garfield greeted her with a hug. "You're gonna do great!"

"If I don't, you're dead," She deadpanned as she looked into the audience.

Gar gave a frightened gulp. "You'll do fine. Just go rock some socks off!"

Her intro came on and Gar pushed her onto the stage. She stood awkwardly for a moment, looking out into the students. She recognized some faces, but most of them were very intimidating.

At the beginning, her voice came out very soft and quiet and she stood very stiff.

_ "Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
like a house of cards,  
one blow from caving in?"_

She looked into the crowd to see Garfield sitting in the front watching her. He gave her a large grin and she returned it, her voice growing a bit louder.

_"Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you."_

She walked toward the edge of the stage, letting her body sway a bit with the music.

"_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July!"_

Becoming more confident, she began to clap her hands. To her surprise, the crowd followed and everyone joined in, boosting her confidence even higher.

_ "'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own!"_

She twirled back to the middle of the stage, dancing a bit more. "_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced…  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow."_

She gestured at Gar to come up on stage so that she could share the amazing feeling she had. She felt almost invincible! She was filled with excitement and adrenaline. Gar's cheeks became red as he shook his head furiously.

"_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road."_

Soon, everyone was cheering for Gar to join her too. Not being able to resist, he took Rachel's hand and he joined her on the stage.

"_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know_…"

Rachel played around, taking Gar's hand and spinning around. She tried to get him to dance but he was a little nervous.

_ "You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July…_

_'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y!"_

She pointed the microphone at Gar and they both sang in perfect harmony.

"_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own!"_

The music ended and Rachel took Gar's hand with a huge smile as the crowd cheered them on. They bowed and Rachel went back stage as Gar went back into the crowd.

She sat in the back sipping a water bottle as she was talking to Kori.

As she made it to the door, it swung open before she touched the handle.

"Where's R- Oh, hey, Rae! These are for you!" Garfield stood in the door with a large bouquet of roses cradled in his arms. He happily handed them over to Rachel, including a quick kiss to her lips.

"Thanks, Gar. And thanks for getting me up there."

"No problem, Rae. "

"So… are we gonna get up there next year?"

"HELL NO! NEVER AGAIN! NUH-UH! No way! That was scary! Dude, EVERYONE was watching us… b-but…. You have fun though." He flashed a huge grin.

"Friend Rachel! That was incredible!" Kori came over and pulled Rachel into a bone crushing hug, "Tell me, what is this 'work of fire' and where may I apply?"

* * *

**If u guys wanna help me out id like to say tht I'm taking songfic requests. I was actually thinking, since imakeso many songifcs, of collecting all newer ones in one story? like just a collection of oneshots? What do u think?**


End file.
